It's Always The Quiet Ones
by CountryGirl8
Summary: Twins Sabrina and Olivia are two of Raw's newest divas. What happens when a storyline places one in a dangerous love triangle? What happens when the other tries so hard to get one persons attention, she risks her entire career? Cody/OC/Randy, John/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not unfortunately own anything. Well I guess I do own the OC's .... but not any of the wrestlers, or songs used in this fic.**

Title: It's Always The Quiet Ones

**Chapter 1-**

Cody Rhodes was rolling on the ground, holding the back of his head crying out in pain. This quickly caught the attention of his two good friends Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase. Ted quickly knelt down beside him, and Orton just stared at the youngest member of Legacy. "What happened man?" Ted asked Cody.

"I don't know, I was just walking down the hall, and someone came out of the middle of nowhere and hit me with something." Cody tried explaining to the two.

Randy slowly looked up with a grim look on his face. His upper lip snarled up as he mumbled the name 'Cena' and walked away. Randy stormed down the hall, looking in every possible room, trying to locate the famous superstar John Cena. With every room that came up empty, Randy got even madder. Randy came to the end of the hall and swung open the final door. Two girls who were standing there in towels screamed as Randy stood there in the doorway. Both girls immediately started slapping him, trying to get him out. They finally gave him one last shove out into the hallway and slammed the door shut. The two girls looked at each other, and a smile quickly spread across their faces.

Randy was standing in the hallway, kind of confused. Those two girls were twins, but who were they?

"And that's a wrap." The guy said as he lowered the camera. The two girls inside of the room stepped outside and greeted Randy.

"Well you two did very good for your first time." Randy said with a smile.

"Why thank you." They said at the exact same time.

"Okay, I know you two are twins and stuff, but that saying the same exact thing at the same exact moment is kind of creepy." Randy joked. The two girls just laughed at him. "So a couple of us are heading out tonight, what do you say you two join us?"

The two looked at each other and then back to Randy. "Sounds great."

"Okay so just meet us at Club Rainstorm at about 11:30?"

"We'll be there!"

Randy nodded and headed to get ready to do his promo in the ring.

**Later That Evening**

The two girls nervously stood outside of Club Rainstorm. They began to think of reasons they should just leave, but they were the newest members of the WWE roster and they had to meet everyone. "You ready?" one finally spoke up and asked.

They nodded and slowly stepped inside. They looked around and spotted a couple of superstars at a table, and knew that was where they were supposed to go. "Hi!" A young blonde diva exclaimed as the two walked over. "You two are the newbie's aren't you?" Barbie, aka Kelly Kelly asked.

"Yes we are." They said at the same time. "I'm Sabrina and this is my twin sister Olivia." One of them finally spoke up and said.

"Well nice to meet you too. Come on sit down, have a drink. Right now it's just Ted and I."

Sabrina and Olivia followed Barbie to a table in the corner. Ted DiBiase nodded and smiled at the twin sisters. "How are you guys doing?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"We're good. Getting to ready to take you out next Monday." Olivia replied with a small laugh.

"Ah I see how it is." He joked. "Just as long as you take it easy on me. I bruise easily." Right after he said that Barbie leaned over and punched him in the arm. "Ow! I said I bruise easily woman!"

"Wimp." Barbie, Olivia, and Sabrina said at the same time.

"Look who's here in time to save me from the ultimate humility." Ted said then gulped down a large amount of his drink.

"Aw did Teddy same something utterly embarrassing in front of the ladies?" Cody Rhodes asked as he approached the table.

Cody smiled and looked at Olivia and Sabrina. "So, fresh meat huh?" Cody smiled as he slowly nodded. After he realized what he said his smile quickly faded and he turned a nice shade of red. He quickly slid in beside Ted and snatched his drink from him and took a swig of it. Sabrina couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Sabrina and Olivia both jumped when they felt someone put their arms around them. They looked up and saw Randy standing there with a smirk. "Rhodes, DiBiase, when will you ever learn how to act around ladies?"

"Well if they learn from you I'd say, um, never." Barbie smirked.

"That hurts." Randy said, holding his hand over his chest. "Well if I can recall, you and I once dated."

Barbie began to blush. "Past tense dude. We once dated."

"Okay, see now no one is as good with the ladies as we are." Someone from behind them said.

Everyone turned around to see John Cena and Santino Marella, striking a pose. "You two ain't right." Barbie joked as she slid over to make room for everyone.

Sabrina kind of shifted in her seat. For some reason, she felt a little odd sitting with all of them. She had also noticed Cody Rhodes glancing at her a time or two. Sabrina looked over at her sister who would glance up from her menu every now and then to eye John Cena.

"So, how are you guys liking it at Raw?" Santino asked the twin girls.

"We love it!" Olivia exclaimed. "I can't wait to get into the ring."

"When do you have your first match?" John spoke up to ask.

Olivia looked at Sabrina. "Well we go out there next week, but our first match won't be for two." Sabrina said.

"Well if you want me to train with you guys some, just to kind of help prepare yourselves, just let me know. Beth and Rosa are sweet don't get me wrong, but they aren't much for helping new stars out." Barbie suggested.

"Thanks that'd be great." Olivia and Sabrina told her.

"Wow three hot blondes.. when is this training going to take place? I have to be there." Cena joked.

Barbie rolled her eyes and slapped Cena.

As the night progressed, Olivia and Sabrina actually felt themselves starting to relax. They kept thinking maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I guess you can call this the introduction chapter. Hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_BIG THANKS to all my reviewers!!!!!!_**

**Chapter 2-**

Sabrina was staring at the screen backstage. She was getting ready to head out there with her sister for their first promo in the ring. She had so many emotions running through her mind to the point she thought she was going to pass out. Mostly excited with a lot of nervous. She heard someone walk up behind her and greet her. She smiled when she saw it was Cody Rhodes. "You ready?" he asked her.

"Um, maybe?" she replied holding her breath.

"I got a tip for you, just relax. Focus on your sister, Beth, and Rosa. Just picture it being only you four in the ring."

Sabrina slowly nodded. She closed her eyes to run her lines in her head one more time. She quickly opened them and covered her mouth. Cody chuckled a little bit because he knew that look. "You'll be just fine. I know that look, it's the 'oh crap what if I forget my lines' look."

Sabrina quickly turned her head and looked at Cody, "How did …" she began to say but Cody cut her off.

"I used to get that look and feeling all the time. After a while it'll eventually go away."

"You ready?" Olivia asked as she approached her sister.

Sabrina looked over at Cody who just smiled at her. She then looked back to her sister and nodded.

They stepped where the stage manager told them to and heard as their theme song began to play:

"_There's about to be a what.. Girlfight!_

__

There she go talkin' her mess all around town makin' me stress

_I need to get this off my chest and if her friend wants some then she'll be next_

_It really ain't that complicated_

_Ya'll walkin' around lookin' all frustrated. Want some plex come on let's make it. Ya actin' real hard but I know your fakin'_

_I know you really don't want to step to this. Really don't know why you're talking s***. You 'bout to catch one right in the lip._

_There's about to be a what? Girlfight!"_

The music cut off and Olivia and Sabrina were now in the ring. Beth and Rosa were glaring at the two girls. The audience didn't know what to make of the identical twins in the ring. Beth pulled the microphone up to her mouth to speak. "Who do you think you are coming in my ring to interrupt me?"

Olivia looked at Sabrina and back to Beth. "You said something that caught my attention." Olivia said into her microphone. "You said that no diva could ever be worthy of the Divas Championship title except for you."

"And your point being?" Beth snapped back.

"Well.." Sabrina said then glanced over at Rosa. "… what about her?" she asked with a smirk.

Rosa quickly snapped her head up and looked at Beth who was just glaring at the two twins. "Rosa is in training right now. She's learning from the best diva on the entire wwe roster. She's not quite ready for a Diva's title shot."

Rosa narrowed her eyes at Beth a little.

"And when she does get the title shot, which she will because she is learning from me, I'll still beat her."

Rosa had enough. She grabbed a mic of her own. "Beth, Beth, Beth. With all due respect, and I mean that literally because you are my mentor, but …. Who are you to say I'm not ready? Personally I think I am ready."

Beth stared at her for a minute. "Okay then, so if you think you're ready or whatever, let's do this tonight."

Rosa's face showed an expression of shock. "Really?"

Beth nodded.

Olivia cleared her throat a little bit, catching both Rosa's and Beth's attention. "I really hate to break up the little 'moment' but I am here to warn you, whoever may win this match tonight…"

"You'll be on our radar." Sabrina said, finishing Olivia's sentence.

The twins music began to play and they exited the ring. They slapped hands with a couple of fans before disappearing backstage. Olivia and Sabrina squealed a little as they gave each other a quick hug.

**Later On That Night**

_Ted was slumped against the lockers, holding his forehead. He let a little groan out every time he tried to move. Randy approached Ted with an unsettling look on his face. "What happened to you?" Randy shouted, which caused Ted to wince in pain._

_Ted just stuttered and mumbled words. Words that Randy did not understand. This of course was frustrating for Randy. Randy stood there and stared at Ted while someone finally came over and started to help him. Orton was contemplating on what actually happened here and only one person came to mind. "Cena." Orton mumbled yet again._

- - - - - - - - -

The show was over and all the superstars were getting ready to pack up and head to the next show. Olivia grabbed her suitcase and looked around for her sister but didn't see her. She shrugged and headed out the back door. When she stepped outside there were mixed emotions from the crowd, but everyone still cheered for her. Olivia smiled at a few of the fans, and decided to go sign a couple of things. After about 20 minutes, Olivia decided just to ride with another superstar and just meet her sister at the hotel.

The fans began screaming, a couple of them jumping so high they could've cleared the security gate that was set up. She couldn't help but giggle a little. She turned her head and saw John coming out. He walked over to her and popped the trunk of the car she was standing by. "Need a ride?"

"I came with my sister but she hasn't come out yet." Olivia told him.

"Well, if you wait you might be waiting for a while. Orton gave her a ride."

Olivia pulled out her cell phone and noticed she had 2 missed call and then a text from Sabrina. The text read: Hey girl Randy offered me a ride and I accepted. Don't wait up for me. See you at the hotel!

Olivia looked back at John. "I think I'll take the ride." She said with a small laugh.

"Smart choice." He replied with a smile and loaded her things into the car.

The two were driving down the road in silence. Olivia just stared out the window. "Sooo.." John said, trying to strike up a conversation. "How did you like being out there where the excitement is?" he asked her.

She looked at him and smiled. "The energy is amazing. I just can't wait for our first match."

"I remember my first match with the wwe. Words can't even describe it."

"I know I do as they tell me to do, but after our first match, they turn us heel and put us in a major storyline. I feel awkward because there's so many stars that have been here longer that deserve this so much more than we do."

"You and your sister deserve it just as much as everyone else does. You've trained and waited for this moment for a while too."

Olivia smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." John replied. "Just know that you will never be as good as me." He smirked.

"Oh is that so?" Olivia joked.

"Nah I'm just messin'."

Olivia just laughed and shook her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sabrina awkwardly sat in the booth with Randy, Ted, and Cody. The guys were talking about football, so she was just kind of sitting there quietly reading some messages on her phone. She glanced up and noticed the three guys had stopped talking and were staring at her. This increased the awkwardness by like a thousand. Sabrina turned a nice shade of red. "Is there something on my face?" she shyly asked.

"No." Randy replied with a small laugh. "We just asked you if you had any other siblings besides your sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. I just kind of zoned out while you were talking about football." Sabrina replied kind of embarrassed. "But yes I do have other siblings. We have two older brothers, Kyle and Justin."

"That's cool." Cody said.

"Yeah, they were excited when we told everyone the good news about joining the WWE. They are the ones that actually got us into watching wrestling when we were about 8."

"I guess we need to thank them for that." Randy said and then gave a flirtatious smile.

Sabrina gave a small smile and glanced at Cody who didn't look too happy. She then turned her attention to the entrance and saw John and Olivia coming. She had thank goodness written all over her face. "Olivia is here now so I am going to call it a night. I'll see you three in a couple of days!" she said and then slid out of the booth. Before leaving she stopped and looked at Randy. "Thanks for the ride." She smiled. He just nodded and smiled. The three guys watched as Sabrina ran and caught up with her sister.

The twins disappeared and John made his way over to Randy, Ted, and Cody. "Sup man?" Randy asked as John approached them.

"Nothin."

"So you gave Olivia a ride huh?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. Cool girl. Both of them are."

"Hey man don't you even think about both of them. Sabrina is mine." Randy joked just before taking a swig of his beer.

Cody glanced up from the table and looked at Randy. For some strange reason he just felt anger rise when Randy talked about her like that. Which this was very strange for him due to the fact he barely knew Sabrina. All he kept thinking about was how awkward this was going to become come next Monday night.

"Chill man." John said as he sat down. "I said they were cool. I say a lot of people are cool. I didn't mean it like the way you think I meant it."

"That's what you always say when there's a new diva. But every single one of us knows how that turns out." Randy pointed out.

"Not every diva."

"Just Mickie, Barbie, Trish, Maria, and Candice?" Ted asked.

"Well when you lay it out like that, yeah, it does sound like quite a few of them, but you guys know I'm with Liz now. And you know I have changed and I'm not the same guy that dated all those divas."

"Let's place a bet on it. 100 bucks says that Cena winds up with one of the twins." Randy said.

"Make it 200 because I know it ain't gonna happen." John replied highly confident.

"You got yourself a bet." Randy said and then shook hands with John.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I so can't wait for next Monday now. I mean yeah I really wish we could stay face, but I think I might enjoy being heel." Olivia said after she collapsed on her bed.

"I am really nervous." Sabrina said rolling on her side so she could see her sister.

"Well yeah I mean I am too, but it's normal."

Sabrina turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "He called me today."

Olivia quickly shot straight up and looked at her sister. "What?!"

"He is going to be at the show in Pittsburg. He said if that's the only way he could see you, then so be it."

Olivia brought her hands up to her head and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Ty is really starting to tick me off. He knows good and well that we are through. We've been through for 3 weeks now."

"I guess he's in denial."

"For 3 weeks?! I mean c'mon, we weren't even that serious."

"It's Ty. Dating for a month to him is like dating 5 years. He was always like that in high school, remember?"

"Yeah I do. And that's exactly why our brothers told me to stay away from him. They knew he was way too, I don't know how to put it, freaky?"

Sabrina laughed. "Freaky, strange, weird, annoying, the list could go on."

"Isn't that the truth." Olivia agreed.

"But, my stubborn sister doesn't like Kyle and Justin telling her to stay away from someone, so what does she do?"

Olivia grabbed a pillow and threw it at her sister, who was now laughing. "We don't speak of that!" she said just before laughing as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Randy was pacing out in the ring back and forth. "Cena the past three weeks you have been trying to play mind games on me, but I've got news for you, it didn't work. You can take out Rhodes, you can take out DiBiase, but you CAN'T take out me. And your little stunts aren't going to scare me either. I am Randy Orton, nothing can scare me."

Cena's theme began to play, and the crowd exploded. John made his way to the ring and grabbed a microphone. He was about to say something, but began to laugh a little bit. "Randy…" John began to say but began to laugh a little more.

"If you've got something to say, then say it!" Randy yelled at John.

"Randy, all I really have to say is, you should be afraid."

"I'm not scared of you." Randy spat out as he inched closer to John.

"No Randy I mean you should really be afraid." Cena said and then started laughing again.

"And why is that?" Randy asked. John began to laugh again, this obviously ticking Randy off. "What is so funny?!" Randy yelled into the microphone.

"Because as much as I wish I could take credit for all of this, I can't." John told him. "It wasn't me."

Randy glared at John, trying to read John's face to determine whether he was telling him the truth. "No I know you are the one, who else would it be?"

John made a goofy thinking face. "Oh I don't know Randy. Maybe it could be one of the thousands of people that hate you?" John said and then gave a little shrug.

Randy narrowed his eyes and was about to speak before Vince McMahon's music began to play. The crowd exploded when they saw the older man step out onto the ramp. He made his way down to the ring and grabbed a microphone. "Randy, the person who has been responsible for all of this came forward to me." Vince said and then paused. "Made it quite clear to me on what was wanted."

"Well aren't you going to tell me old man?" Randy yelled.

"No Randy, I'm not. You see, it will be so much more interesting when it is done in person with the ones responsible."

"Ones?" Randy asked as he squinted his eyes.

Vince smiled a little bit. "Yes Randy, there is, well there is two of them." He replied with a chuckle.

Vince's music began to play and Vince and John exited the ring, leaving Randy there to wonder whom it could be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Backstage**

"Hey John." Olivia said as she walked up to the famous superstar.

"Hey Liv." He replied just before taking a sip of water. "You getting ready for your match?" John asked.

She just nodded her head. "And after the match." She added with a smile.

"Of course you are." He said with a small laugh. "Well I need to go catch up with Liz, I'll see you in a little bit." John told her and then began to walk away. Olivia was just standing there, blankly staring at the wall. 'What just happened?' she asked herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone come up behind her. "Hey Cody." She greeted the man.

"Hey. Is your sister around?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not quite sure where she went. I think she went to find Randy to go over something she was uneasy about."

"Oh." Was all Cody could say.

"Is there something I could help you with?" Olivia asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I was just going to see how she was feeling. I know last week she was real nervous and I just wanted to make sure she didn't need another pep talk."

"Aww you're so sweet. Well I'm about to head off to find her do you want me to send her to find you?"

"Nah, it's cool. Well I'll see you later Olivia."

Olivia told him she'd see him later too and watched as Cody disappeared down the hall. Olivia had a flashback of something Sabrina said the night before. "_I think Randy likes me, I'm not sure though. Part of me hopes he does because I think I kind of like him too."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The twin sisters were in the ring kind of jumping around to warm up while they waited for their opponents. Beth and Rosa finally made it to the ring and Sabrina and Rosa were first to square off. Rosa leapt at Sabrina where Sabrina quickly locked arms with Rosa. She then picked Rosa up and flipped her over and tossed her on her back. The crowd quickly erupted in cheers. Sabrina smiled and then tagged her sister.

Olivia grabbed Rosa's arm and dragged her into the center of the ring where she straddled her and began punching. After the ref made her stop, she stood up and grabbed Rosa. After Rosa was to her feet she slung her towards the turnbuckles. Olivia got a running start to clothesline her, but Rosa ducked, and Olivia hit the turnbuckle pretty hard. She fell to her knees holding her stomach. Rosa took advantage of this and kicked her in the back. Olivia quickly grabbed her back and fell onto her side crying out in pain. Rosa jumped to her corner and tagged Beth. Beth grabbed Olivia by the hair and brought her to her feet. She picked Olivia up and threw her over her shoulders and was about to throw her, but Olivia countered into a DDT. Beth was out cold and Olivia was rolling, still holding onto her stomach. Everyone was cheering for her to make a tag.

Sabrina was jumping up and down trying to pump the crowd up. Her hand was extended as far as it could extend as she watched her sister inch closer. When she felt her sisters hand slap hers, the energy she felt shoot through her body was unbelievable. The crowd exploded as she climbed to top the top turnbuckle and did a front flip off, landing on beth. She quickly hooked the leg and the ref began his count. 1, 2, 3 he counted and then jumped up to signal for the bell to ring. Sabrina grabbed her sister and helped her to her feet. Rosa and Beth made their way down the ramp to leave as the twins celebrated.

Their celebration ended when they heard a familiar theme song. Randy Orton's. Their smiles quickly faded and they just glared as Randy approached the ring with his wwe title draped over his shoulders. "Ladies, may I be the first to say, congratulations on your win." He smirked.

"Tha…" Olivia started to say but was interrupted

"But it's time you leave my ring." He cut her off.

Sabrina quickly grabbed a mic. "Excuse me?! Your ring??"

Randy looked at the title he had on his shoulders and then back at Sabrina. "I am the wwe champion, so yes that would make this my ring. This is my ring, my show."

Olivia got closer to her sister so she could speak into the microphone. "Randy Randy Randy. Is that any way to speak to us? Especially since we've been able to take out DiBiase and Rhodes? And eventually you?"

If Randy wasn't paying attention before, he sure was paying attention now. "What did you just say?" he snapped.

The sisters looked at each other and smiled. "What you don't think we can because we're woman? Too small? Not strong enough?"

Before Randy had a chance to speak John Cena made his way to the ring. When he was finally in there he had his microphone in his hand. He brought it up to his mouth like he was about to speak, but had to put it back down because he was laughing. He pulled it up to his mouth again and was about to say something, but once again, the same result. He took in a deep breath and tried one more time. "Orton you have some double trouble on your hands." Was all Cena could say just before bursting out in laughter again.

Because everyone was focused on John, no one really noticed Olivia sneak out of the ring and grab a steel chair. After she re-entered the ring, she did the unexpected. She hit John across the back of the head. The crowd immediately began to boo. Randy turned his head to the side and intensely stared at the two girls standing before him. "There's a reason why we took out Cody and Ted." Sabrina finally said.

Randy continued to stare. "And why is that?"

"We wanted to get your attention." Olivia finished. "See, we want to be a part of Legacy."

"Yeah, we're not 3rd generation superstars, but we sure have proved to everyone we are worthy." Sabrina added.

"And what makes you think I will let you be a part of Legacy?"

"It's simple." Sabrina said and then handed Olivia the mic while she picked up the chair again. She made it look like she was about to hit him but turned and hit John again. She dropped the chair and took the microphone again. "If you do, we'll be for you, if you don't, we'll be against you."

Randy just stood and glared at them.

"We don't need an answer right now, but we expect one by the end of the night." Olivia said and the twins left the ring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You guys were so good!" Barbie squealed. "I think you guys were able to fool everyone."

"Thanks." They said at the same time.

"Soooo, I was talking to Vince and he said now that you two are turning heel, you're going to color your hair black?"

"Yes we are. We originally had dark hair when we started to train and Vince saw us with darker hair and loved it, but when we had to do a photo shoot in Miami, our stylist wanted us blonde, so yeah that's how the whole blonde thing came about." Sabrina told her.

"Vince told us if he put us in this storyline he wanted us to go back to our original hair color. Of course we were both quick to agree." Olivia said. "Although it will take forever to go from blonde to black."

"Well you have two girls who are great with hair coloring and are more than willing to do two certain twin sisters hair." Barbie hinted around.

The two twins laughed a little. "Hint taken. We'll be heading to the airport tonight to fly to Pittsburg, so what do you say about tomorrow morning?"

"Thank you!" she squealed. "And sounds good! Mickie and I will meet you in your hotel room." She said and then turned away.

"Black hair?" a voice behind them asked.

"Yes John, we are not true blondes." Sabrina said with a small laugh.

"Aw man." He joked. "Twin blondes are hot."

Olivia and Sabrina just rolled their eyes. "Yeah I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like you saying that." Olivia said, just to see if Liz was really his girlfriend.

"Yeah I know. Well she knows I joke around with stuff like that. She knows I do love her."

Olivia felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She kept wondering why it hurt so bad that he had a girlfriend, considering she doesn't really know John. Maybe it was just with all that happened with her ex, she was just scared to be alone. That she would never be able to find someone that could treat her right.

"Livvy you ok?" Sabrina asked, snapping her out of her train of thought. Olivia quickly looked from Sabrina to John.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go uh find something to drink before we do our promo." Olivia quickly said and then walked away.

Sabrina shot Olivia a funny look and then looked back to John. "Sorry, she does that when she gets to thinking about Ty."

"Ty?"

"Her ex boyfriend."

"Oh ok. Well I'm gonna go ahead and start off to the airport since I am finished here. I'll see you in Pittsburg."

Sabrina nodded and began to walk in the opposite direction to catch up with Olivia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Promo**

Randy was pacing, staring at the floor, and trying to figure out what he should do. He heard someone come up behind him and saw that it was Ted and Cody.

"Randy, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think we should let them." Cody said.

"Why should I let them?" Randy snapped.

"We could dominate the wwe. Think about it. You, the wwe champion, Ted and I soon to be unified tag team champions, the only thing we'd need is one of them to become the diva's champion and the legacy will be on top." Cody explained. "And yes they aren't 3rd generation superstars, but they have managed to take out Ted and myself, oh and they just knocked out Cena right in front of you."

"Randy I am going to agree with Cody on this one. I think we should let them. Think of all the ways they could help us." Ted added.

Randy was just about to speak up when the sisters appeared. They stood there patiently waiting for an answer. Randy slowly nodded his head while he stared at them. "Welcome to Legacy." He said, and then the camera turned off.

**End of promo**

"Well it's official, you're a member of the greatest group ever in the wwe." Randy smirked as he put his arms around the twins.

"We should celebrate." Sabrina said with a smile.

"I hate to be the party pooper, but we need to get our stuff and head to the airport. Remember Mickie and Barbie are meeting us at the hotel in Pittsburg tomorrow to color our hair?" Olivia asked.

"That's right. Raincheck?" she asked the guys.

"Alright we won't be too hurt that you would rather spend your time at the airport instead of with us."

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him and then her and Olivia walked away laughing. Olivia kept thinking about how this was not going to be so good after all. Her sister was already stepping into a love triangle, and she liked John but he has a girlfriend. Oh and not to mention the man who broke her heart was going to be at the next show.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

Olivia, Sabrina, Barbie, and Mickie were all in the hotel having a good time. Barbie and Mickie accomplished the hair-coloring task, so now they were all just kicking back and relaxing before heading off to the show. Luckily it was just a house show, so they didn't need to be there too early or anything. "Hey guys, since we're only about 30 minutes out of Pittsburg we should go up there tonight and have a few drinks or something." Mickie suggested. Since it was just a house show, they were in a smaller town just outside of Pittsburg.

"Sounds good to me!" Olivia exclaimed as she jumped up from the bed.

"Do you guys want to go out and get some coffee or something right now?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure, I need to wake up anyways." Barbie said just before letting out a yawn. "See!" she yelled and then they all started laughing.

The four of them grabbed their purses and headed out. They found a Starbucks just down the road and went inside. They all had sloppy clothes on with a hat and sunglasses so maybe they could sit in peace. They were carrying on until someone called out Olivia's name. Olivia felt like her heart sank into the pit of her stomach and Sabrina just sat there with the 'oh crap' look on her face. "Who is it?" Mickie whispered.

Olivia stood up from her table and walked over to the guy. "Long time no see. Why haven't you been answering my calls? Oh wait a minute maybe it is because you changed your number." He said.

Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. "Do you blame me?!" she asked raising her voice. "Everyone thinks we dated for just a month, the only ones that know we dated longer than that is you and me. After I found out you had been cheating on me I was so upset. I thought you loved me, but we all see how much you did. My sister kept telling me it'd be ok, least I found out how you were within a month and not wasted anymore time with you. I wasted a year of my life Ty. I gave you my heart and all you did was bruise and break it, only to throw it back at me."

"Olivia I have changed I promise you I have."

"Oh don't start that bull. I think I would've been able to forgive you if it was just one time, but you cheated on me throughout the year we dated.

"But babe I promise I'm not like that anymore."

"What could possibly make you change just like that?" Olivia yelled.

"Losing you!"

Olivia just shook her head and turned around to walk away. When she did he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Please just give me another chance."

"No!" she screamed with the tears now pouring down her cheek. "I hate you! Just get away from me!" she screamed again.

Ty looked her in the eyes. He could tell he really did hurt her. "Fine." He said and then let go of her arm. He turned around and walked to his car to leave. Olivia leaned up against the wall and buried her face in her hands so she could just cry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Cody, I'm heading off to the arena, you need a ride?" Ted asked his long time friend.

"Yeah sure." Cody said and then grabbed his bags.

The two walked out to he car and when they got in Ted looked at Cody. "So you like Sabrina huh?"

"What? What makes you think that?"

"I've seen the way you look at her. I had that same look when I met my wife."

Cody sighed. "Ok I admit, there's something different about her, but I can forget anything ever happening."

"Why is that?"

"Randy. I see the way he looks at her. He wants her too."

"And?"

"You know Randy always gets what he wants."

"Cody, you've been my friend for a while now. Yeah Randy is my friend too, but you can't let him make you not go after someone like Sabrina. She's too good of a person to let go like that."

"But I can't do that to her. What if she does like Randy and I go to her and tell her that I like her. You know how awkward that would be for her? And me? Not to mention we'll be working with her and Olivia for a while."

Ted nervously began tapping his fingers on the steering wheel while they waited for the light to turn green. "What?" Cody asked.

"Randy called me today. Vince is adding something else into the storyline."

"Oh gosh now what?" Cody asked.

"Randy and Sabrina."

Cody shook his head. "Figures." He mumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That night**

Olivia and Sabrina were facing Mickie and Kelly Kelly. During the entire match, Olivia could feel Ty staring at her. She was trying to keep focused, but as the match progressed it got harder to do. Sabrina kept thinking about Randy, but for some reason Cody just popped up in her mind. The two girls were definitely not giving it their all. After they won, they headed backstage where Barbie and Mickie were waiting. "You guys did good, but not great. What happened out there?" Mickie asked.

"My ex was in the crowd. He would not stop staring at me. It was about to drive me insane, but don't worry, this will be the last time I get distracted like that." Olivia said and then headed off to the locker room to change.

"I have no idea why she keeps on lying to me." Sabrina said as she watched her sister walk away.

"About what?" Barbie asked.

"She thinks I think they only dated for a month, but I really do know the truth. Her and Ty dated for over a year."

"Why don't you tell her you know?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I want her to be honest with me. Quite honestly though, I am just glad they broke up. Ty is a real jerk and she could do like a thousand times better."

"We should set her up on a date." Mickie said smiling. Sabrina shot her a funny but curious look. "Barbie and I will find a guy and we'll set up a blind date. I have someone in mind too."

"Who?"

"It'll be a surprise." Mickie said with an evil grin. "See you later girlie!" Mickie squealed as she dragged Barbie away with her.

Sabrina just giggled and began to walk away but she ran right into someone. Both fell to the floor and when Sabrina saw who it was she just started laughing. "Sorry Ted."

"No it's cool. Part of it was me too." He said laughing too. "You ok though?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Ok…" Sabrina said with a strange look. "Can we get up off the floor though?"

Ted laughed and stood up to help her to her feet. "There we go. Alright yeah so I think Cody.." Ted began to say but was interrupted by Cody nonetheless.

"Ted what's up? What are you doing?" he said with a fake smile as he slapped Ted's back.

Ted sighed and replied by saying nothing. He looked at Sabrina who was just standing there kind of confused. "Hey how about we all hang out tonight?" he suggested.

"Well I kind of had plans with Barbie and Mickie…" Sabrina tried to say as nicely as she could. "But I think they are going to be setting my sister up on a blind date so yeah sounds like it'll be fun."

Cody smiled and looked at Ted. "Alright we'll meet back here after the show is over." Ted said and then him and Cody left.

Sabrina reached for her phone to call Mickie. "Hey Mick it's Sabrina. I can't go out tonight, Cody and Ted invited me and I figured since ya'll were going to be setting up Olivia on a blind date that ya'll wouldn't mind."

"Of course not girl! Go have fun and if you can't tell, I am winking through the phone."

Sabrina started laughing. "You are crazy but I still love you."

"Aw I love you too!" Mickie said and then began laughing some more. "Well I'm gonna get off here, have fun!"

"You too! Bye!" Sabrina said and then hung up her phone. She felt someone behind her and jumped when she turned around. "Dang Ty what the heck do you want?" Sabrina asked, obviously annoyed.

"You know what I want. I want your sister to forgive me."

"She will. When pigs fly and cook themselves for dinner."

"I'm being serious here Sabrina."

"Well you know what? I am too." Sabrina said and started to walk off but Ty grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let go of me."

"Where is Olivia?"

"Excuse me is there a problem here?" someone asked from behind.

Ty stared at the two figures behind him and he quickly let go of Sabrina's arm. "No, I was just leaving." He said and then bumped into Sabrina while walking away.

"Who was that guy?" Shawn Michael asked the young diva.

"My sister's ex."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Triple H, aka Paul Levesque asked.

"No. Just annoyed me. But hey thanks guys for running him off. I need to hit the showers and if I had to listen to him whine and complain about how Olivia needs to forgive him and they run off into the sunset to live happily ever after, I'd pull my hair out and scream."

The two members of DX chuckled a bit. "Well Sabrina, this goes for you and your sister. We look out for everyone that is on the WWE roster. You guys are our family. And no one messes with our family. So if you ever run into a jerk like that guy, call us and we'll take care of the problem." Paul told her.

"Thanks guys. Well I really need to get my shower so I can get out of here, again thanks for everything." She said and gave the two men a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

"You guys can you please tell me who I will be walking into this restaurant and seeing?" Olivia begged. "Do I know him?" she asked.

"Will you trust us?" Mickie asked.

"Put yourself in my shoes for a second, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Girl if I put myself in your shoes I'd run away with them cause those are too cute!" Mickie said before laughing. Olivia just shook her head and laughed. "And yeah I would want to know, but then that would kind of ruin the whole blind date thing." Mickie added.

"Okay, he's here!" Barbie exclaimed as she ran over to the other two girls after peeking in the restaurant window. "Now just find the man with the yellow rose."

Olivia gulped. "Here I go." She said as she just stood there staring at the door.

Barbie and Mickie each grabbed an arm and began pulling her towards the door. Olivia finally gave in and opened it because she thought they were going to yank her arms off. "Good luck!" Mickie and Barbie whispered as they ran away from the building, leaving her standing there in the doorway. She scanned over the room and her legs about buckled when she saw who it was. She took in a deep breath and began walking over to him. "John?" she asked. John looked up at her and she looked in his hands, he was holding a yellow rose.

John studied the diva in the red dress. "A red dress." He said real low and then looked to the table. Olivia stood there awkwardly. She began to think of ways to strangle Mickie and Barbie. John stood up and pulled her chair back for her. She kindly thanked him and took a seat. After she sat down he handed her the rose. "I believe this belongs to you." He said with a smile. Once again she thanked him.

She nervously fiddled with the glass of water that was sitting on the table. "Um, John can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." John said, glad she finally began to speak because he was really starting to feel strange.

"I thought you had a girlfriend. If you did, why would you let Mick and Barbie set you up on a blind date?"

"Well…" he began. "Liz actually broke up with me a week ago. Mickie was absolutely thrilled because she never liked Liz. Barbie too. I don't know why though, Liz is actually a great person. I thought I was going to marry her."

Olivia slowly nodded her head. When those words came out of his mouth, she felt like someone punched her right in the gut. "Why'd she break up with you?"

"I honestly have no idea. Maybe because I'm always traveling? I just don't know. I would really like to find out though. You can't just go and break someone's heart without telling them why."

"Yeah, that's not right." She quietly agreed.

"Why'd you break up with your boyfriend?" he asked.

As soon as he did, she quickly jerked her head up with cause her hand to tip over the glass of water. She quickly jumped up and covered her mouth when she saw the water poured onto John's lap. "I am so sorry." She said while John grabbed a napkin and began to dry his pant leg. A waiter had made his way over to the table and began drying off the water that was on the table.

"Least you didn't purposely pour it on me. Last blind date I was on, which was about 3 years ago, resulted in that." He said with a laugh.

"Really I didn't mean to. I am so sorry." She apologized again.

"It's fine." He reassured her. "So the ex thing was kind of a bad subject to bring up?"

"Oh um, well its just, uh, it's just hard to talk about that one. Today of all days."

"I'm a good listener."

She took in a deep breath and began to talk. "Well back in high school I had a crush one of my two brothers friends, Ty. Of course I told Sabrina all about it and didn't realize my brothers were eavesdropping. Naturally they tell me to stay away from him because he's just a player and he'd wind up hurting me. When Kyle and Justin told me not to do something, I always did it. After I graduated, Ty and I began hanging out became good friends, and then on my 23rd birthday he asked me if I wanted to go out. I told him yes. One year later, I find out he had been cheating on me with quite a few other women throughout that year we dated."

"Wow that's a real jerk right there."

"Yeap."

"Earlier you said today of all days…"

"I ran into this morning when the girls and I went out for coffee, and he was at the show and I couldn't concentrate knowing he was there. At Starbucks he was going on and on with his usual crap and it's just stirring so many emotions through my mind."

"I know how you feel. I feel like my mind is going to explode with all these feelings I'm having."

"You can still fix your relationship though. You did nothing wrong. I think you need to sit down and talk with Liz, figure out why.

"Hey you didn't do anything wrong with Ty. Ty is a jerk who treated you like crap. You deserve a lot better than that."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"I got an idea." He said.

"What's that?"

"We get out of here and go to a bar or something. Somewhere where it isn't awkward for two friends to hang out." He told her.

She faked a smile, "Sounds like a good idea."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cody, Ted, and Sabrina walked into a bar where they all three began to look around. Ted glanced over at Cody and then a small smile spread across his face. "Hello?" he yelled into his phone over the music. "Okay hun I'm on my way right now."

Cody raised an eyebrow when he looked over at Ted. "Hey guys I am really sorry, but my wife just called. She decided to fly out here and she needs me to come pick her up at the airport." Ted yelled to the two.

"Oh ok. Be careful driving over there!" Sabrina yelled back. "And I can't wait to meet here, she sounds like a real nice person."

Ted's smile was quickly wiped away. When Cody noticed this, he tried so hard not to laugh. "Thanks. She is. Well I'll see you two later!" he said and then quickly left.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." She told Cody and patted him on the shoulder.

"Looks like it. Well do you want to grab a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said and then followed Cody to the bar. "So did you always know you wanted to be a wrestler?" Sabrina asked.

"Not really. I thought about doing something different, but realized wrestling is my life. It was meant to be." He said with a smile before taking a sip of his beer. "What about you?"

"Well my sister and I always wanted to be famous. We were actually going to pursue a singing career but my mom signed us up for modeling. Ticked me and my sister off, but we didn't complain. Our agent worked with us a lot because she said we had great potential. Her husband is actually an owner of a Gold's Gym in Florida, so she sent us to him to kind of get in shape or whatever. After he thought we were ready, he introduced us to someone who works with OVW. After that, that was when I knew we found what we were meant to do. Of course like I said before about my brothers, they got us into watching wrestling when we were 8 so that also played a huge role in it."

"That's really cool. People always tell me I got in the easy way. That I got in just because I am a 3rd generation."

"See I think completely opposite. The way I look at it, ya'll bust your butts just as much as everyone else to succeed in the business. If you aren't a good wrestler whether you're a 3rd generation superstar or someone that has been training since they were little, you won't make it very far."

Cody smiled. "Exactly."

Sabrina smiled back and looked down at her drink. There was a brief moment of silence before Sabrina began to speak again. "I can't believe Vince is adding more to the storyline."

"You and me both." Cody said just before taking a big gulp of his drink.

"I hope I am ready." She said.

"You've done great so far. You were born to do this." Cody told her, with a warm, comforting smile.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you. You are a very sweet guy you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." He smirked.

"A bit cocky I see."

"It comes with the name." he said throwing his hands up in his defense.

Sabrina laughed. "You're crazy."

"How's everyone doing tonight?" the owner of the bar yelled as he got up on stage. "I want to thank this wonderful band right here behind me. They've done such a great job so far tonight." He said and then everyone began to cheer. "WHOOOOO!" he yelled. "Alright alright alright, there's been what I like to call a karaoke challenge." He said. "A very famous someone is here tonight and I told him if he got up here and sang a song, I'd order his shirt. To my surprise he agreed as long as I got the hat to go with the shirt. Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce to you, WWE diva Olivia Young and WWE superstar John Cena!"

Cody and Sabrina quickly looked at each other before jumping down and running onto the dance floor trying to get closer to the stage.

_John: "Now I've had the time of my life. No I never felt like this before. Yes I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."_

_Olivia: "Cause I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you."_

_John: "I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone to stand by me."_

_Olivia: "We saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical fantasy."_

_John and Olivia: "Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each others hand, cause we seem to understand the urgency."_

_John: "Just remember.."_

_Olivia: "You're the one thing.."_

_John: "I can't get enough of."_

_Olivia: "So I'll tell you something."_

_John and Olivia: "This could be love because, I've had the time of my life. No I never felt this way before. Yes I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."_

Cody and Sabrina were laughing and dancing while watching them up on stage. "This is great blackmail!" Sabrina said in between laughs.

_Olivia: "With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know."_

_John: "So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control."_

_Olivia: "Yes I know what's on your mind when you say 'stay with me tonight'."_

_John: "Just remember, you're the one thing.."_

_Olivia: "I can't get enough of.."_

_John: "So I'll tell you something,"_

_John and Olivia: "This could be love because, I've had the time of my life. No I never felt this way before. Yes I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you. Cause I've had the time of my life, and I've searched through every open door, till I found, the truth, and I owe it all to you._

_John: "Now I've had the time of my life. No I never felt like this before. . Yes I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."_

_John and Olivia: "Cause I've had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before. Yes I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you. Cause I've had the time of my life, and I've searched through every open door, till I found, the truth, and I owe it all to you."_

Once the music stopped the crowd exploded. John looked over at Olivia who had covered her mouth with her hand and was laughing. He picked her up and sat her on his shoulders while the crowd cheered. Cody turned to Sabrina who was just smiling and laughing. When she felt herself being stared at she turned to look at Cody. As soon as she did, she was shocked with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- **

"Olivia Renee Young! WAKE UP!" Sabrina yelled.

Olivia let out a groan and rolled over onto her stomach and grabbed a pillow to cover her head. It didn't do too much good since Sabrina yanked the pillow and blankets off of her and opened the curtains, letting the bright, morning sunshine beam through the window. "What do you want from me?" Olivia whined.

"I need to talk to you like right now!" she yelled.

"Can it wait, I'm trying to pretend I did not get on that stage last night and sing Time of My Life with John." She said with her face buried in the bed.

"Oh that is nothing compared to what happened to me…. Cody kissed me!"

Olivia shot straight up and bed and looked at her sister. "Say whaa???"

"Yeap, he kissed me."

"And?"

"Now I am just flat out confused."

"About what?" Olivia asked her sister curiously.

"I liked Randy before but now I think I like Cody."

"Uh oh." Olivia said. "This isn't good sis."

"I know." Sabrina whined while she covered her face with her hands and fell onto her bed. "What do I do?"

"I have no idea hun. I wish I could tell you but this is something you've got to follow your heart on."

Sabrina bit at her bottom lip. "Why did this happen? We both said, no matter what we wouldn't get involved with a wrestler. Now I am so confused because I have feelings for two! And they're good friends. Oh and not to mention I'll be in a storyline relationship with Randy."

"Things happen sis. I admit I like John, but he loves Liz so I need to force myself to get over him."

"Oh no no no. You are a Young. Us Young's do not give up that easily!"

"Well what else am I supposed to do? Get him to notice me?"

Sabrina nodded. "That is exactly what you do."

"Sabrina if he didn't notice me singing with him last night, I don't know what else I could do."

"Tell him how you feel."

"Oh right. Hey John yeah I know we hung out one night, talked about our exes and sang karaoke together, I think I like you now."

"Sounds good to me." Sabrina shrugged.

"Sounds cheesy to me." Olivia said.

* * *

John rolled over and slammed his alarm clock to turn it off. "Paul why did you set my alarm?" he yelled when he heard laughs coming from across the room.

"Sorry man, it's cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you." Paul mocked Cena.

John grabbed the phonebook on the nightstand and threw it in Paul's direction. "Least I can sing." He shot back.

"What were you doing man? Singing with Olivia?"

"Nothing. We were just hanging out and the owner of the bar dared me to get up on stage and sing karaoke. Well I talked her into doing it with me and we were just basically having a good time."

"Liz?"

"Olivia told me to sit down and talk to her."

"Olivia told you to? Are you going to? Details man!"

"Yes she told me, why is it a big deal? And of course I am."

"Oh nothing. It just seems odd that a new diva would actually give you advice to get back together with your ex girlfriend. Most new divas would do anything to be with the world famous John Cena."

"Olivia isn't like that. I could tell there was something different about her when I was talking to her about it."

"Wait a minute, that was all you talked about?"

"Yeah, she thought I already had a girlfriend so she was asking why I would agree to go on a blind date. That's when I told her about Liz."

Paul shook his head. "Oh ok." He said. He just stared at his friend. He didn't know what to tell him. The reason why Olivia probably said anything like that was because John was talking about how much he liked his ex girlfriend. "Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't flip out on me or anything, but why would you want to get back with Liz?"

"Man I hate having to explain this to everyone. Ya'll know I love Liz."

"I'm just saying John, do you?"

"You know I'm tired of having to defend me and her over and over, I'm out. I'm going to the arena to warm up."

Paul was about to say something but John stormed out of the room. "If you loved her you would've been able to give me a straight answer." He grumbled and sat down to watch tv.

* * *

"TED GET UP NOW!" Cody yelled running in the room. Ted about levitated off the bed.

"Wh-what???" Ted yelled scrambling around trying to get untangled from his covers. Ted eventually fell on the floor and shot straight up. He rubbed his eyes and saw Cody glaring at him. "Huh?" he asked him

"Why did you leave me last night?!"

"I was going to give you time alone with Sabrina."

"Yeah well I did something so stupid!" he yelled.

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"I kissed her Ted. She was looking away and when she turned to look at me, I kissed her."

"And that's a bad thing?" Ted asked kind of confused.

"It is when I ran my fingers through my hair and left."

Ted's eyes grew wide. "You left her?!"

"Mhmm. Now I have to get ready to start coming up with a reason why I ran out on her after I did so, and hope this does not make our job too difficult to do. Gosh how can I be so stupid?!" Cody yelled and then kicked his suitcase.

"Cody. Chill. It'll be fine. If you had a few drinks just say you were drunk." Ted suggested.

Cody looked over at his friend. "I didn't think of that."

"That's what I'm here for. To help you think cause we all know you wouldn't be able to do it without me."

"Thanks man. I just still can't believe I kissed her."

"Kissed who?" Randy asked as he entered the room.

Cody shot Ted the help me look and Ted was shooting Cody the I have no idea what to do look. "Uh, I kissed some random person at a bar last night." Cody quickly scrambled to say.

* * *

**RAW **

Randy Orton's theme began to blare throughout the arena. Randy stepped out and was followed to the ring by Ted, Cody, Sabrina, and Olivia. As Randy got closer with each step, he glared at the three men waiting in the ring, John Cena, Big Show, and Chris Jericho. In 6 days at the next pay-per-view, Randy would be defending his title against John, and Big Show and Jericho would be defending theirs against Cody and Ted.

The match began and Ted and Jericho started things off. It was back and forth between them and Ted finally tagged Cody in. Unfortunately while Ted made the tag to Cody, Jericho tagged in the Big Show. Cody looked around nervously as he looked up at the giant who was only inches from him. Before he had time to react, Big Show choke slammed him onto the mat. Sabrina knew that as her cue and she hopped up on the ring apron to distract the referee so Ted could get in a cheap shot. The crowd began to burst out in boos.

The match continued on, several times Olivia and Sabrina interfered and saved Legacy from losing. It was now John and Randy facing off. The two had swapped punches, left and right. There were several near pins and submissions that could be bad for one of the two superstars. Randy was just about to rko John, but John countered into an attitude adjustment. Once Randy hit the mat, the crowd erupted into cheers when he brought up his hand. He leaned over Randy and began to do the 'You Can't See Me' but was attacked from behind by Olivia. The ref quickly led her back to the corner and instructed her to get out of the ring. Randy took advantage and got the rko on John. The ref hit the mat and began to make the count. "1, 2, 3!"

Randy turned and looked at the two girls who were just smiling. Ted and Cody joined Randy in the ring, and then followed by Sabrina and Olivia. The ref raised Cody's, Ted's, and Randy's arms to signal them as the winners. While Ted wasn't looking, Jericho ran towards him to spear him, but Ted saw in time and jumped out of the way. When Ted jumped out of the way it left Sabrina in the line of fire. Once the spear connected Jericho quickly jumped up when he realized what he just did. Big Show grabbed Jericho and the two quickly escaped the wrath of Legacy. Olivia was knelt beside her sister screaming at the rest of the group to do something. Ted and Cody knelt down beside her as Randy just stared in shock.

* * *

"You sure you ok?" Randy asked as he approached Sabrina.

"Yes I am perfectly fine. It was planned, I knew it was coming."

"Yeah but sometimes even though it is planned it can shock you."

"Yes, but I am fine." She said with a warm smile. "Thank you for being concerned though."

"Can't let any members of my team being hurt now can I?" he asked with a smirk.

"No that would not be good." She told him. "Hey have you seen Cody? I kind of need to ask him something."

"Yeah. I saw him and Paul heading off to the hotel."

"Oh." She said, kind of shocked that he didn't come and find her to at least try and talk about what happened between them. "Ok, thanks!" she said and started to walk off.

"Need a ride?"

Sabrina stopped and turned to look back at Randy. "I'd like that." She said with a smile and then followed Randy to the rental car.

- - - - - - - - -

"I love you." He said real low into the phone just before hanging up. John put the phone back in his pocket and saw Olivia rolling her suitcase down the hall in the opposite direction. "Liv!" he called out and ran to catch up with her. She turned around and saw John so she stopped.

"Yeah?" she asked as he finally caught up with her.

"Well I got good news." He said with a smile. "I just called Liz. We're going to try again."

Olivia nodded. "That's great."

"Thank you. You helped me out a lot."

Olivia forced a smile. _"Good going Olivia. You finally find someone you might actually like and all you do is drive him back to his girlfriend." _Olivia thought to herself. "Anytime." She said and started to walk away.

John watched her and could tell something was up. He just shrugged and went in the other direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for the help from my peanut butter!!! aka PinkyDaPirate056_**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**The Halloween Party**

"Um excuse me, but may the daredevil cut in?" Randy asked Olivia then looked down at his costume, motioning that he wanted to dance with Sabrina.

Olivia looked at Sabrina and smiled. "Of course."

After Olivia left, Orton and Sabrina began dancing. "So we start the relationship storyline this Monday." He said over the music.

"Yeah I'm nervous. I've never done anything like that on live TV. I mean like acting wise. I've always done just wrestling."

"Well you'll do just fine." Randy said with a smile and pulled her in closer as they danced.

From across the room Cody just stared at the two dancing. He felt this strong feeling, this sense of jealousy rise within quicker and quicker. "_What should I do?"_ he asked himself. The walk over to Sabrina looked like it was miles away, so he began to move forward towards her very slowly. Before he realized it, he was standing right in front of the two. "Sabrina, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cody asked.

Sabrina looked up at Randy and then back to Cody, "Uh sure. Thanks for the dance Randy." She thanked him with a warm smile.

"I thought we might need to talk after what I did the other night." Cody said as he got both of them a drink.

Sabrina kindly thanked him and took it. "Ah the famous let's kiss Sabrina and run?"

Cody closed his eyes and chuckled a bit. "Yeah. That. That was very… rude of me. I was drunk, and I really don't know what came over me."

"Oh." Sabrina said, not sure what to think of that. "Well it was just a drunken kiss, so it probably meant nothing. Best thing we can do is put it in a nice little file in the past and go from there. We work together and you're one of my good friends. I don't want things to be awkward between us cowboy." She said with a wink before she busted out laughing.

"Haha very funny. Crack jokes all you want catwoman." He shot back while laughing. Cody was in a cowboy costume and Sabrina was a catwoman.

"Hey I think I'd look pretty good as a cat thank you very much."

"You do." He said with a smile.

"Why thank you." She smiled and took a bow.

- - - - - - - - -

"So, Olivia right?" she heard someone ask and turned around to see Dolph leaning up against the wall.

"Mhmm." She said and began gulping her drink down.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow your roll girl." Dolph said and then took the drink from her hands.

"I was drinking that."

"I know, but I can't have you too drunk to where you don't remember our dance together tomorrow."

"You think I will dance with you?"

"Baby I know you will cause no one can resist this." Dolph said with a cocky smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes, grabbed her drink, and turned around. Turned around right into John and spilt her drink all on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." She said with a laugh. "I didn't pour any on you did I, Mr. Werewolf?"

"No you didn't. And yes, Mr. Werewolf." John said and then let out a howl. Olivia couldn't help but smile. "You ok though?"

"Yeah."

"So let me guess, you're…. Pocahontas?"

"Yes I am."

"Well that's cool. Hey I meant to ask you if you and your sister if ya'll would like to fly over to my place this Saturday for a party I'm throwing."

"Oh wow, um yeah, sure." She said.

"Great!" he said with a smile. "See you later."

John left Olivia standing there. Mickie saw this and quickly walked over. "What'd he say?"

"He invited me and Sabrina to his house for a party. I'm assuming he invited you too?"

"Yeah he did. Well least he asked you in person. Mine was through text." Mickie shrugged then laughed.

Just about that time, Maria and Sabrina joined the two girls, followed by Santino and his costume. It was one of those inflatable horse costumes. "Oh helloz!" he said waving to the four women.

"Hi?" Sabrina asked.

"Riding a horsey is easay." He gave a nod. "Ha giddy upz."

The four women looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Santino, nice costume." Maria finally managed to get out.

"Yeah, what's his name?" Mickie asked with a slight giggle.

"Pepperoni cuz he makes me happy like pepperoniz, butta if I ride to longz I get indigestionz just like…"

"Pepperoni?" Mickie asked.

"Exactly!" he said with a proud smile.

Santino was about to press forward to flaunt his costume around more, well that was until someone accidently bumped into him. There was a sharp object on the other person, so sadly, they all stood there and watched as Pepperoni began to deflate. "Nooooooo pepperoni is dead!" He cried out.

The girls exchanged funny looks and then all turned around to leave Santino and his horse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

**Monday Night RAW**

Sabrina was pacing back and forth of the hallway trying to keep focus. Tonight was the night the Randy/Sabrina the love storyline was going to begin. "_I am so going to screw this up. I've never done anything like this before."_ She thought to herself.

"Sabrina Michelle Young. Long time no see." A voice snuck up behind her.

Without turning around a smile formed on her face because she knew exactly who it was. "KYLE! JUSTIN!" she yelled as she turned around and jumped on her brothers. "Oh my gosh guys I missed ya'll so much!"

The two guys were laughing. "We missed you too sis." Kyle said.

"So where's Livvy?" Justin asked.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Oh my gosh! JUSTIN, KYLE!" another voice, Olivia's voice, screamed from across the hall. Olivia ran up to her brothers and gave them each a huge hug. "What are you two doing here?!"

"Well is it a crime to come see our baby sisters?" Kyle asked.

"No, I'm glad ya'll are here!" Olivia said and then punched him in the arm. "You need to come see us more often.

"Hey now this can go both ways. On your day off I haven't seen ya'll coming to see us." Justin told them.

"Don't worry you two, pretty soon our schedule will be quieting down." Sabrina added.

"Good. Now where do we go?" Justin asked.

"Well we have to get ready to head out there, so just look around, have some fun, but don't get into any trouble."

"Puh-lease… us getting into trouble?? Never.." Kyle said while looking around.

"Kyle. We have to work with these people, bunk with these people, so do not do anything bad. Please." Sabrina begged with the doggie eyes.

"Oh fine." Justin laughed and then gave his sisters another hug. "Good luck out there, we'll see you after the show!" he added and then him and Kyle walked away.

"I am so happy to see them." Olivia said with the biggest smile.

"You and me both. It made my nervousness disappear just like that."

"Nervousness about the storyline?" Olivia asked her twin sister. Sabrina just nodded. "Well if it's any consolation I'm going to talk to John."

"What?! Are you serious???"

"Yes ma'am."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I just remembered what we talked about last night."

_The Night Before_

"_Livvy if you don't at least tell him how you feel you will never know. Worst thing that could happen is he doesn't feel the same way, it breaks your heart, but then maybe down the road you find the right guy. Best thing, he feels the same way and ya'll live happily ever after. But if you don't tell him, your feelings stay hidden which hurts you with each day that passes and you never know how John truly feels, so that means you never let it go. It would be bottled up inside of you for the rest of your life. You wondering what it could've been if you had just told him."_

"So you actually listened to my advice??" Sabrina asked.

"Sis you know I always listen. Yea sometimes I just ignore it, but I do take it every now and then." Olivia grinned.

"Well I'm glad you're taking this advice. It was pretty darn good advice." She said with a laugh.

"Sabrina, we're ready." A stage director motioned her over.

Sabrina looked over at her sister nervously. "Here I go."

* * *

Randy was stumbling around the ring, dazed and confused. Kofi Kingston was getting ready to make his final attack, but Sabrina came running out to Randy's aid. Kofi stopped just before he speared Randy because if he didn't, he would've hit Sabrina. Sabrina was yelling at him to get out of the ring. She was standing in front of Randy so he couldn't hurt him anymore. Kofi debated whether or not to leave, but his end decision, he knew he couldn't hit a woman. Kofi exited the ring.

Sabrina turned around and helped Randy to his feet. While she was holding him up he just stared at her. Randy's hands reached for her face, and he slowly pulled her in until their lips touched. The crowd erupted into many boo's. When Randy pulled back, Sabrina stood their stunned.

* * *

Olivia was walking around looking for John, when she finally spotted him by the stage director. "Hey John." She said as she approached. When the stage director saw her, he took this as his cue to leave.

"Hey Liv, I've been meaning to see how you were after the whole Halloween party. Haven't seen you around much since then."

She looked up at John and when she was staring into his eyes, she wanted so badly just to turn around and sprint in the other direction. "Well I actually have been avoiding you." She said, but couldn't believe she just said it out loud. She was thinking it, but it was supposed to stay in her head!

"What? Why?" John asked.

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "I did not mean to say that out loud."

"Well now you have me curious."

Olivia let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "I like you John. I've been avoiding you because I know you love Liz and I don't want to put you in an awkward situation."

John just stood there staring at her. Olivia opened her eyes and when John didn't react, she knew it wasn't good. "Liv.." he started to say. "You're my friend, I just, I just don't like you like that."

Olivia forced a smile while trying to hold back the tears. "I know, that's why I've kept quiet these past few weeks. Well I'll see you out in the ring tonight." With that said, she quickly turned around and ran in the other direction. John just watched and for some reason, he got an odd feeling in his gut.

* * *

"I didn't screw it up!" Sabrina said, jumping up and down with Mickie.

"Haha girl I love you! I told you, you would do just fine." Mickie told her friend.

"Why yes, yes you did."

"Now, what did ya think?" Mickie asked giving her a nudge and a wink.

"Mickie!"

"Sabrina! I'm being serious here. I've kissed Randy before and well, well it was.. nice."

Sabrina shook her head and laughed. "Yeah it was nice."

"Hey Sabrina can I talk to you?" Eve asked after she walked over to the two.

"Um yeah of course. Mick I'll see you later!" Sabrina said and then followed Eve. "What's up?"

"I overheard your sister talking to Cena."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and well he kind of didn't, say what she was probably hoping to hear? I don't know, but I could tell she was really upset and I was going to talk to her, but I thought she'd be more comfortable talking to you."

"Alright thanks Eve, I'll find her and talk to her."

"Ok, well I'll see you around."

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down sis where are you going?" Kyle asked catching his running sister.

"I don't know I just need to get out of here."

"Why? What happened Livvy?"

"Nothing, I just want to leave."

"Hun you still have a match tonight."

"Screw it. I'm done."

"No you're not. This is your dream. Let no one ever interfere with a dream."

Olivia just shook her head and sunk to the floor. "I messed up Kyle."

"How?"

"I told John how I felt. He doesn't feel the same way."

Kyle let out a sigh. "Sis, guys will come and then go. The one that is meant to be will shut the door to your heart and lock it. Now I know you've been searching for that guy, but why don't you try kicking back and relaxing. Let that guy find you."

Olivia looked over at her brother and a smile spread across her face. "You were always good at giving me advice." She said while wiping the few tears off her face.

"Yes ma'am I am. Now time for my kick John's butt advice."

Olivia laughed. "Yes I figured it was coming."

"You go out in that ring tonight and you make John wish he was yours. Kick some serious butt. Got it?"

Got it." She smiled.

"Good. High five." He said holding his hand up.

Olivia reached over and slapped him a high five.


End file.
